Neighboring Kingdoms: The Untold Story
by Xienika
Summary: Sarah wasn't the only one with eyes for Jareth. Please R&R to see what I mean
1. Chapter I

            The day Jareth made a return visit to our neighboring kingdom, everyone's mood was suffering due to the weather; my mood included, although, the weather was only partially to blame.

            I had been away for sometime visiting one of my friends who just had her first child.  It was a beautiful baby boy.  However, before my visit was finished, some conflict developed and she and the baby were sent to her father's and I was sent home.

            I arrived about a day and a half earlier than was expected.  Worn out and in no mood to wake anyone up, I climbed the stairs to the bedroom I shared with my sister, wearily and quietly.

            I opened the door to our bedroom and received the shock of my life.  Apparently, my sister had decided to—I can't even think about, much less put it into words.  Let's just say I went searching for a place to sleep in another part of the castle...It seemed my sister had a male visitor.

            I knew it wasn't Edward, her betrothed, but I wondered who it could be.  Shaking my head in disgust at the direction of my thoughts, I broke into a run and headed for my lake.  I refer to it as my lake as I am the only one who knows it exists; At least so far.

            Shedding everything but my shift, I dove into the lake.  Swimming never ceased to relax me, however today, it took more effort and I knew it showed.

            "Your strokes leave a lot to be desired."  A very male voice called out.

            I started, coughing up the bits of water I'd swallowed because my rhythm had been abruptly broken by this intrusion.  I concentrated on keeping myself from the man's eyesight.  Slowly, I treaded in until my feet could touch the soft bottom of the sandbar within the lake.

            "You, Sir, could be a proper gentleman and turn your back."  I admonished this stranger who dared act as though he were familiar with me, and me, him.

            "Most would never believe I could be one however, that's my concern and admittedly it hurts me that my Little Princess does not even recognize me."

            As I studied this stranger, letting his words be absorbed and studied in my mind, recognition dawned.  "Jareth?"  I whispered, afraid to be wrong.

            "Could it be anyone else?"  He tossed back, arrogantly.

            I snorted, "No.  Anyone else would have been more proper, less arrogant, and a lot more—" I was interrupted when, with a purposeful wave of his hand, the sand bar gave way under my feet and I felt the water momentarily close over my head.  I came up sputtering, but no less discouraged.

            "Can't take the truth, Jareth?"  I taunted.  In spite of not seeing him for years—almost ten—I felt brave in taunting him.  Of course, when it came to him, either I had no sense or pure stubbornness was the culprit, I never knew when I should call it quits.  Perhaps it also is because I was the only one who ever lived to tell about it.  Not to mention even getting away with thinking it.

            Jareth turned his back without answering, prompting me to get out of the water.  I did so, slowly, both eyes on him as though afraid he would turn around.  

            He must have felt my eyes on him, because he spoke suddenly.  "No worry there, Princess, I have no desire to sneak peeks like some juvenile at someone who could pass for a boy."

            I flinched inwardly, and was at once glad he still had his back turned.  It took a moment to compose myself so the hurt would not show.  I smoothed my dress down over my hips and stood with my hands planted on them, deciding to best him at his own game.

            "Perhaps; although at least I'm mature enough to refrain from stuffing my bra unlike some egotistical men who stuff their—"

            Jareth had whirled around and covered my mouth with his hand before I could even blink.  He grinned down at me, his eyes sparkling mischievously.  "I'm getting the distinct impression that you're looking for a good dunking.  Oh, I wasn't referring to the lake."  He added quickly when I opened my mouth to protest.

            He was standing so close I prayed he didn't have a clue that my heart was hammering against my chest.  Even if he could tell, I hoped he would consider it to be due to his threat.  Blinking, I brought my thoughts back to what he was saying.

            "I was actually thinking of something more distasteful…"  He finished, looking as though it were an absent-minded thought.

            My eyes nearly popped out of my head.  He had to be thinking of the Bog.  "You wouldn't da—"

            "'Dare'?  Would you like to risk the Bog of Eternal Stench, Princess?"  He took a threatening step forward.

            "Jareth!"  I pleaded, my eyes searching his franticly.

            In reaction, he only chuckled.  He took my hand and pressed a brief kiss to the back of it.  "Ah, Kimberly, you amuse me.  Now if only I knew what has troubled you so much..."  He used his crooked index finger to lift my chin to look into my eyes.

            I took a cautious step back.  "No crystals.  No magic."  I warned him.  Such things made me nervous, had for some time now.  I moved to sit on a nearby rock and missed his frown.  I knew Jareth would not leave me alone until he hand the answer he was looking for.

            I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  "Are you certain you want to hear this?"  I asked needlessly.  At his nod, I began to tell him everything.  I told him first about my sister's betrothal, my trip next and then finished with the scene that had been there to welcome me when I arrived home last night.

            Jareth listened intently, without comment, letting me get all pent up emotions out.  When I finished, he wrapped me in a comforting hug.


	2. Chapter II

I was relieved to find the room I shared with my sister empty when I arrived home.  I was not yet sure if I would be confronting her with what I had witnessed last night.  As I lay there on my bed, I felt amazed at the lightness in my heart in spite of it all.  Even though I had no clue in how to proceed, there was something to be said for sharing one's problems with another.

            It seemed I was getting no real peace from the problem, no matter how light my heart now felt.  The event had leased permanent residency in my mind.  

I grew restless and rose to look out the bedroom window.  The rain had stopped, but a heavy fog still covered the land.  Leaning against the cool window frame, I let my thoughts wander to the past.

The last time I had seen Jareth had been just after my thirteenth birthday.  Most girls my age were working in the kitchens or at other chores used in running the household within the castle as a part of the kingdom itself.

Having lost my mother four years before didn't help my father in these matters.  Luckily for him, he had my Aunt's advice.  My Aunt, at the time of my mother's death, was helping my other Aunt with my newborn cousin.  It had been a worrisome pregnancy and a rough labor.  My Aunt pulled through all right, but there was worry she would not remain with us.  

This all contributed to my being allowed my freedom to act "like a boy" as it were.  (Of course, much to my chagrin, my father drew the line when I dared wear trousers like the boys.)

During Jareth's visit, I helped him torment the visiting Princesses who were hoping to form an alliance with him.  I had no heart for the details to why these Princesses were chasing Jareth, I was just glad to be Jareth's cohort in crime.  Whenever the opportunity arose, I was game to help in any way I could, and gladly.  After all, there wasn't a single one in the batch that was not extremely annoying, silly or—even worse—vicious.

Jareth and I did everything we could think of, from frogs in their beds to spiders in their shoes.  I gloried in the results.  Many of the Princesses left, hysterical; and those that had stayed behind routinely had trouble eating and sleeping.

In a place deep inside me, I felt a glimmer of remorse, but when push came to shove, I had too much fun to let that same remorse stop my antics.  As a result, Jareth and I grew close.  We were partners in crime, after all.  I chuckled out loud at the memory.

"What in the name of the Fae Queen do you find so amusing?"  I heard my sister ask in a voice that spoke of great annoyance at my presence.

"Nothing you would be interested in, Gloria.  It doesn't involve making out with guys."  I couldn't resist that subtle slam, but at once I regretted opening my mouth this soon.  Well, there was no turning back now.

"What is that supposed to mean?"  Gloria looked at me, brown eyes, flashing black.

I drew in a deep breath.  "It means I saw you with a man last night, Gloria.  Here.  In this room; And I don't mean Edward.  He's not a red head."  I watched as Gloria's face went white with fear, looking slightly ill at being discovered.  "I know this marriage thing must be rough on you, but I think if you just told Edward—"

"No!  Even if he didn't know I was with Andrew, my reputation would be ruined!"

"I'm sure there's something Father—"

"No!  Kimberly, don't you dare say a word to Father or anyone!"  Gloria advanced on me, her eyes just a bit angry and desperate.  "If you dare, Kimberly—no, better yet—Kimberly, I'll have your silence or you will not like what I tell Father."

Naturally, I knew there was nothing Gloria could go to Father and blackmail me with, nothing true, anyway.  However, Gloria was intelligent and crafty, not to mention, Father's 'Darling' daughter.  He would believe anything she told him.

"I only have ninety-six hours before I'm a wedded woman…"

"Good riddance!"  I muttered, turning my back.

"Watch it, you!  Remember Father will believe anything I tell him."  Gloria unwittingly echoed my earlier thinking.

I felt her angry breath on the back of my neck as she moved closer behind me.  Annoyed by the fact that I refused to cower before her, she grabbed my arm roughly and spun me around to face her.  "Just remember little sister, if you break your silence, I will make your life miserable."

I yanked my arm from her grasp.  "Gloria, I don't have to say a word to anyone.  Your true colors will show through soon enough."  My voice was filled with more confidence than I felt.  She stiffened and backed away from me before spinning around and nearly flying from the room in a near outright run.

My father came in just as she'd stormed down the opposite hall.  "What made your sister so angry?"  Even phrased as a question, I could hear the accusatory tone in his voice.  My heart clenched painfully in my chest.  Why couldn't he see the forest for the trees?  Was Father, too, so blinded by Gloria's charms—if one could call them such—to see things as they really were?  Just like every male alive…

Knowing I couldn't very well place the blame elsewhere and have it sound believable, I took a deep breath and plunged in.  "Oh, it's just the usual.  She thinks she can boss me into pairing up with Edward's cousin just because she wishes it to be so for her wedding, with no mind to my feelings."  I wasn't concerned how immature that made me sound, just that it was a feasible story to appease Father.  Why should I bother trying to get Father and everyone else to understand I'm more mature than even Gloria?  Where would it get me?

My father sighed, bringing me back to the present conversation.  He sat on the foot of Gloria's bed, his head bent, the bridge of his nose pinched between two fingers.  "Could you just give in to Gloria's wishes, Kimberly?  Just for the wedding to make her happy.  I can get your Aunt to make sure you're not seated near Edward's cousin during the festivities.  A wedding happens once in a young woman's life, and from what your Aunt tells me, these moments are precious.  Everything must be perfect.  You'll understand one day when you marry."

"All right, Father.  I'll put up with Edward's cousin for the ceremony."  I gave Father the answer he was looking for, knowing he wouldn't leave until he got it.

"That's my girl."  He bent to press a quick kiss to my forehead.  "Just promise you won't grow up so fast and leave your poor old man alone."

I felt my eyes mist and blinked rapidly with my head down to drive back the sudden tears.  It was rare that I felt as treasured by father as Gloria was.  Looking up again once I composed myself, I answered my father's grin with one of my own, and turned back to the window as he left the room.

I wondered how it was that my father overlooked the fact that I was a woman in my own right.  Everyone conveniently seemed to forget I was only a year younger than Gloria and she was marrying late, by society's standards.


	3. Chapter III

            The next day dawned beautifully.  There were clear skies, birds were singing and there was no sign of the bleak, overcast day we'd had before.  As I looked out my bedroom window, I caught sight of a royal carriage approaching.  It couldn't be anyone but Edward and his family.  They were always overly frivolous.  I bit my lip as they got closer and closer to our castle.  I didn't like keeping silent about Gloria's indiscretion.  (Yet in truth, it really wasn't my business to go to Edward.) 

            As the carriage drew to a stop, I drew back into the room.  Even though, in the back of my mind, I knew no one could tell who was looking out from this window.  With that thought, an idea began to crystallize within my scheming mind.  Smiling to myself I washed and dressed for the day.  I helped my Aunt with dinner preparations.  I even went so far as to let myself be seated next to Gregory.  (Yes, you guessed it.  Edward's cousin.)

            Upon receiving a well-deserved break, I skipped through the castle halls, making my way outside.  I had to laugh as I passed my father and he looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

            Instead of heading to my lake, I headed towards my garden.  Finding some weeds, dead flowers and other such messes, I immediately set to work, humming a jubilant tune.

            "If I didn't know any better I would say you have the look of a lady in love, Kimberly."

            I paused in the middle of my pruning, not looking up.  "That's a moot point as we both know.  It takes longer to fall in love than a mere twenty-four hours, Jareth."  I added the last thought as I met his gaze.  Heaven forbid he should think I still fancied myself in love with him…

            His eyes seemed to burn into mine and I dropped my gaze first, feeling a blush run over me.

_~~~Author's Note:  I reposted in effort to make this easier to read, I hope it worked;  If not, I'm open to any advice about uploading stories so they have spaces in them (like having been double-spaced in Word or what-have-you.  Also, I've updated the rating to "R" by request.  I hope I'm able to live up to those expectations *winks*   Thanks to all who have reviewed up to this point, you keep me writing and your reviews warm my heart. Thanks ever so much! :-)  ~~~_


End file.
